


【勋兴】《如烟》8

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴 开兴
Kudos: 2





	【勋兴】《如烟》8

《如烟》

爱而不得的失意人每一分钟都有，  
只是念及也许能够拥有，就难免心有不甘。

文/夏序清和草未歇

8

海天一色，黑压压的。  
汹涌着的波浪涌着船，张艺兴靠在舱里。  
金钟仁端走了没怎么被他动过的冰冷饭食，逼仄的空间里又只剩他一个人。

随着气温逐渐升腾，张艺兴不知道为什么，明明是走过许多次的路途，听着水声，却还是生出烦躁来。

挪动身子靠近窗口，能看到明亮皎洁的月亮。

何夜无月。

金钟仁要进门的时候正看着这副场景，他盯着张艺兴看了一会儿。  
“睡不睡？”金钟仁一条腿跨进了门，另一条腿在门外，靠着门框。  
张艺兴摇头，“我睡不着。”  
金钟仁不知从哪里变出两瓶啤酒来，“那一起喝点？”  
张艺兴眯着眼，看清楚金钟仁手里的是船上带的着，要转运到东南亚的廉价啤酒，度数大概不是很大。

张艺兴迟疑了片刻，还是接到了手里，看了看酒瓶，“hey，你不要喝，伤还没好。”  
金钟仁把瓶盖在门上磕掉，换张艺兴手上的那瓶，闻言有一瞬间没有反应过来，“嗯？”  
张艺兴自己也怔住，自己明明也还伤着。

叮～啤酒瓶盖掉在地上的声音又一次在耳畔响起，张艺兴抬头对金钟仁笑了一下，扬了扬手中的酒瓶，“cheers ! ”

金钟仁迈步，走到张艺兴跟前并排坐下。  
两人对着窗户一起向外望，大臂碰在一起，张艺兴还能感受到金钟仁的体温。  
啤酒入喉，有种苦涩的味道。冰凉的液体带着些二氧化碳，在喉咙里到处冲撞。  
“这些天有没有想过我。”金钟仁仰头喝了一口。  
张艺兴的手攥在瓶颈上，“那天，我以为自己要死的那天，一直在想你。”  
金钟仁笑了一下，“单飞第一次尝试失败，下一次不会放你一个人。”  
张艺兴低头闷了一口啤酒，“要是这次一开始就和你一起出来就好了。”  
金钟仁把啤酒换了个手，用没伤的那边手把张艺兴的肩膀揽住，“我来了，我来了，对不起，来迟了。”

靠在金钟仁的肩上，回到这坚实有力的臂膀里，不知为什么张艺兴觉得鼻子一酸。  
埋在金钟仁的肩头，滴滴答答的开始掉泪。  
张艺兴不常哭的，哪怕是在小孩子的时候，训练受了伤都只是咬着唇，咬到下唇渗出血来都一声不吭，默默忍着。

金钟仁发觉到肩上一片湿濡，手从张艺兴肩上滑到脑后，摸了摸张艺兴的头，“伤口还是很痛吗？”  
张艺兴点头，“太痛了。”  
“等回去哥哥带你出去玩。”金钟仁细不可闻的叹了口气，揉了揉张艺兴的头发。  
张艺兴吸了一下鼻子，“好。”

吴世勋难得的一下班没有回家。  
白天里还是很正常的工作，坐门诊，开处方，去住院部查房。  
下了班一出医院大楼，他有点莫名的不想回家。  
快走到小区门口的时候，他抬脚向家附近的一家小清吧。  
工作日这种小酒吧倒真是没什么生意，连大概是音乐学院过来兼职的驻唱歌手，坐在高脚椅上拨弄吉他的动作看起来都有些心不在焉。

吴世勋点了杯自己也叫不出名字的酒，在空无一人的角落里坐着。  
听着歌手唱着已经叫不出名字的流行歌曲，吴世勋想，要是不用下班就好了。  
脑子里就不会跑出来别的事情，搞得整个人魂不守舍。

不知道是不是装着心事的时候，喝酒就不会醉。  
吴世勋跌跌撞撞回到家，甩脱鞋子，猛地摔进沙发里。  
张艺兴好像从来都没有来过似的，连他的味道都没有留下分毫。  
吴世勋掏出手机来，找出张艺兴的号码，他在拨号界面上踌躇了好久，最终按下了通话键。  
留白似乎太漫长，等到有声音穿出来，只剩下冰冷的女声，“您好，您拨打的电话已关机……”  
握着电话的手颓然落下，他也笑自己傻。

张艺兴说过了的，“你当我玩儿呢。”

吴世勋咬着唇，又打了个电话，“喂，表哥，是我。”  
都暻秀在值夜班，派出所最近没什么大案子，倒是正值夏日，多的是在大排档喝酒闹事，被拉过来醒酒的。  
同事才拽了个醉汉进去，都暻秀低头，看到吴世勋电话时皱了皱眉往派出所门口走，“世勋，这么晚了，怎么了？”  
电话那头的吴世勋沉默了一会儿，“表哥，你是警察，有没有听过那种有组织，没身份的，杀手。”  
都暻秀接电话的手换了一个，下意识往里瞟了一眼，脚步又往外挪了挪，压低了声音，“你说黑杀手啊，只有境外有。”  
都暻秀听到吴世勋不讲话，有点着急，“你惹到那种人了？不要命了你。”  
吴世勋捏着电话的手紧了紧，“能查到…”  
都暻秀冷静的打断，“不能，躲远点。”

电话挂断，吴世勋像是脱了力，手机咣当一声掉在地上，发出清脆的响声。  
吴世勋翻了个身，面向沙发靠背，心像是被揉成了一团，却连句痛都说不出来。

船大概在拂晓时分靠岸，金钟仁抽出几张美金塞到船老板口袋里，拉了一把在甲板上的张艺兴，一起下了岸。  
从船上陡然回到陆地，张艺兴还是会不自觉的脚下一软，踉跄了下。  
手肘被金钟仁扶住，才站直，又见金钟仁将自己的手握住，往前走去。

营地里没什么灯，但是在靠近的外围埋在地雷。  
这就使不熟悉的人如果贸然接近，一着不慎踏入雷区就可能丧命。  
金钟仁拉着张艺兴两人猫着腰往里走，这会子在大门上值夜的兄弟大概马上就要轮班，一晚上下来早已经疲惫不堪。  
抬眼看到前头的金钟仁，连手都没有扬一下子，伏着桌叫了声kai哥，就打开了门。

金钟仁往里走了几步又倒回来，敲了敲桌子，“二爷这几天在不在？”  
那人摇头，“二爷昨天交待他要出去办事了，可能得出去几天。”  
金钟仁哦了一声，再没说什么。

两人一前一后走到张艺兴房门口，金钟仁站在门口没动，看着张艺兴缓慢的进了房间。  
屋里一段时间没住过人了，有些空气不流通的气味。  
张艺兴走到窗前把窗户打开，看到金钟仁还在门口，“不进来？”  
金钟仁抬脚进门，把门带上，木门吱呀响了一下，空间里再无其他什么响动声。  
难得清晨时还有点风，虽然带着些湿热，好像空气里也能拧出水来，吹过来能把鬓角的头发都打湿，贴在头皮上让人觉得不爽利。

再过一会儿其他人就要起床了，张艺兴坐在窗前，怔怔看着金钟仁把自己的枪放回原位，伸出手去把窗户关上。

金钟仁把拉链拉好，“门口的Jeason说二爷这几天大概不在，你先歇着吧。”  
张艺兴嗯了一声，离开椅子躺在床上，“累了。”  
金钟仁靠近床边，去够张艺兴的毯子，想给张艺兴盖上。  
张艺兴把双手塞进枕头，扣着枕套上的布条。  
金钟仁把毯子拉起来，盖住张艺兴半个身子，“那睡吧，我等你睡着再走。”  
说完就坐在张艺兴的床沿上。  
却见张艺兴勾住了自己的衣襟，“躺下陪陪我吧。”

时至今日，对于金钟仁来说，不止第一次，他甚至记得每一次和张艺兴做。  
就在这次，张艺兴临行前，那个午后的交欢。  
在前几天的睡梦里，都差点变成他的梦魇。

我多怕那是最后一次拥抱你。

金钟仁不动声色的上了床，躺在张艺兴的身边。  
其实他能感受到张艺兴的不开心。  
从上船的那一刻开始就感受到了。

只是张艺兴不说，他不想拎出来点破。

人生在世，我们都是在独自消化着难过慢慢长大。  
真可惜，谁也替不了谁的。

张艺兴从背后抱住了金钟仁的腰，金钟仁能感觉到张艺兴的脸也贴在了自己背上。  
像是索取，张艺兴把身子紧紧贴着金钟仁。  
金钟仁咬着唇，轻轻拍了一下张艺兴环着自己的双手。  
手一下子松脱，金钟仁转身，把张艺兴拥住。  
张艺兴的头就埋在金钟仁怀里，金钟仁伸手捧住张艺兴的脸，吻了吻张艺兴的眼皮，想把他眼里的湿润吞掉，“艺兴，如果可以的话，我恨不得能替你难过。”

张艺兴往上窜了窜，吻住金钟仁的双唇，把他剩下的话都封在嘴里。  
他太清楚在床上怎样讨好眼前这个人，接吻的空隙，张艺兴伸手脱掉了两人身上的衣物。  
张艺兴腿环着金钟仁的腰，他的巨物在张艺兴的股间蹭。  
金钟仁托住张艺兴的臀瓣往上托了托，胯间早已经硬的不行，现在更是连马眼都析出晶晶亮的液体来，要是拿手去碰，就能拉出银丝。  
张艺兴一只手伸到后面去，扶住就要坐下去。  
金钟仁把张艺兴的胳膊拽住，“哎，会伤到的。”  
张艺兴俯下身，吻了吻金钟仁的胸膛，“不会的。”

金钟仁松开张艺兴的手，他不信张艺兴说这种鬼话，手用力往后探，帮张艺兴扩张。  
张艺兴软乎乎的伏在金钟仁身上，不时发出声像猫叫一般的呻吟。  
“要是不想的话，不要勉强。”开拓的差不多了，金钟仁把手指抽出来，吻了吻张艺兴的头顶。  
张艺兴摇头，撑起身子，用力的坐了下去。  
被温热的甬道突然包裹住，金钟仁闷哼了一声。  
张艺兴伸出双手，把金钟仁的脖子圈住，“我想要的。kai，我想要很多很多的爱。”

金钟仁抬头的时候，看到晨光顺着窗扇星星点点漏进来，正打在张艺兴的脸上。  
他看过八岁的张艺兴，  
十八岁的张艺兴，  
二十八岁的张艺兴。  
这个他觉得自己可以拿命去爱的张艺兴。  
他的张艺兴。

张艺兴难得在情事上这么主动，金钟仁一度害怕会伤着他，耐着性子小幅度的冲撞。  
听着张艺兴甜腻的呻吟逐渐变高，像一汪水一样的融化在自己怀里。  
他身上的每一寸肌肤，都那么熟悉。  
腰上又要添一道新疤了，金钟仁握着张艺兴腰的时候匆匆瞥了一眼。  
手指轻轻的划过，张艺兴缩了一下。  
金钟仁的手臂在活动的时候还有点隐隐作痛，  
他想着，嗨，这算什么，这一趟一人又添一道新伤。

张艺兴后头湿的一塌糊涂，前头才泄了，却还是硬着。  
金钟仁把张艺兴按到身下，啄了两下张艺兴的脸颊，“你永远不知道我有多爱你。”  
张艺兴的胳膊重新环上来，上身贴近金钟仁，气息喷在金钟仁脸上，惹得他痒痒的，“kai，我知道的。”  
猝不及防的，冲撞力度增大，张艺兴被撞的再也说不出话，咬住手指不让自己发出太大的声音。

金钟仁双手插进张艺兴身下，把张艺兴捞住，下身用力挺了挺。  
带着点哭腔，呻吟还是从嘴角泄了出来。  
张艺兴推了推金钟仁如铁的胸膛，却见金钟仁坏笑了一下。

一转头，金钟仁手臂上原本洁白的绷带现在正渗着血，大抵是伤口裂开。  
张艺兴抓住金钟仁的手，“你又流血了，钟仁。”  
金钟仁顺着张艺兴的目光偏头看了一下，表情颇为不以为意，“不碍事。”

张艺兴没来得及再说什么，就被金钟仁抵着，又冲击了十几下，两人一起射了回来。那个瞬间，他仿佛听到金钟仁把自己拥在怀里，说了句什么话，声音太小，听不真切。  
大概只有金钟仁自己知道吧，他用只有自己能听到的声音说了一句，“怎么会知道呢。”

张艺兴动了动身子，金钟仁还没有拔出去。  
这是他曾抗议过的坏习惯，今天倒是破天荒的没有和金钟仁吵嘴。

堵着后边的东西和粘腻的液体一起往外滑，金钟仁先下了床，从张艺兴床头里找了卷绷带出来，背对着张艺兴重新包扎伤口。

金钟仁的动作很利索，染血的旧绷带扔在脚边。  
床上的张艺兴还保持着侧卧，金钟仁回头看了一眼，又重新躺回去。  
“要不要先去洗洗？”金钟仁伸出胳膊。  
张艺兴把头枕了上去，“睡吧，我累了。”

tbc.


End file.
